


Just Can't Get Enough

by livefastdiehung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Watersports, i finally did it guys i wrote piss kink, the squad is gonna be so proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/pseuds/livefastdiehung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke enjoys his full bladder, Ashton notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote watersports, i can't believe it took me this long if you dont like it dont read it blah blah u know the drill

Ashton first notices one day when they're sat in the back of a car on their way back from a show, Luke's legs are squeezed together. Tighter than Ashton has ever considered possible, he's squirming a little, looks uncomfortable. There is something else, though. Something in his eyes that Ashton can't quite place and he's pretty sure Luke has noticed him noticing because he blushes deep red and shoots his gaze to the floor, wont look at him for the rest of the car ride. That doesn't stop Ashton from watching him though, taking in each movement he makes. Luke squeezes his thighs together again, brings his hands up to clasp tightly on his lap. Luke needs to pee.

 

It baffles Ashton why Luke wouldn't go to the bathroom in the venue, they'd all been dicking around for at least an hour after the show before getting into the car, he had every opportunity. The way he was acting now, it seemed that he'd needed for quite a while so why hadn't he just gone? It clicks in the older boys mind, then. He didn't want to go. Luke hadn't went to the bathroom because he didn't want to.  
That's what Ashton saw in Luke's eyes, he was enjoying the feel of his full bladder. Luke looked.. sated, blissful. In complete honesty, Ashton was in awe of him. His sudden realisation made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He was, well, he was interested. Curious about how long Luke had been holding, how long he was planning on holding for. Ashton could tell his staring was intense, he'd be surprised if Luke couldn't feel his eyes burning holes in the side of his head, actually. He couldn't look away.

 

When the car finally pulled up to their house Luke was up and out of it quicker than ever, probably. Ashton was quick on his heels.  
He barged into the room he and Luke shared (unofficially) after the younger boy shot in there, trapped him between the wall and his body. Considering that Luke was a good couple of inches taller than him he looked tiny like this, shrinking in on himself and face guilty.

 

“Luke.” Ashton breathes, face barely even inches away from Luke's.

 

Luke's eyes are wide as he stares back at the older boy and Ashton is so dead. He's gone. “Are you..?” He asks awkwardly, voice filtering out to nothing before he can finish his sentence. He places his hand on Luke's abdomen to explain what he meant and Luke gets it. Nods a little, it's apprehensive and a little shaky and Ashton closes his eyes. He lets out a slow breath, presses down on Luke's abdomen. It's nothing, more just allowing himself to actually touch Luke there. It must feel like more than that to Luke though because he squeaks quickly.

 

“Ash.” He breathes out and it sounds so small. Makes Ashton forget that he's 4 inches shorter. 

 

“It's- can I?” He asks and he doesn't even know what he's asking for but then he does and he's pressing into Luke with his palm just. Just enough. It's just enough and Luke starts nodding again, it's furious this time. 

 

“Please.” He whimpers, bucking his hips forward and his body into Ashton. Luke lets out a whine as Ashton presses in again, there's more weight behind it this time and Luke brings his hands up to fist in Ashton's shirt. It's like he's moving on autopilot as he wraps his free hand around Luke's hip, moving impossibly closer to the other boy. “M'gonna..” Luke whines, eyes screwed shut.

  
“It's okay.” Ashton assures him, he's so caught up in it, so wholly immersed in the moment that he forgets that he's never been in this situation before. He forgets everything other than Luke standing in front of him, half leaning forward onto his chest and back on the wall and about to piss himself. With help from Ashton. He's about to piss himself and Ashton is  _pressing on his bladder._ And he's so fucking hard he's almost dizzy with it. 

Ashton can tell the exact moment that Luke lets go, he sinks into his chest and whimpers into his neck, Ashton's hand a heavy constant on the boys abdomen. It's absolutely breathtaking. 

 

“Lukey.” He breathes, turning his head to nuzzle into his cheek. 

 

Luke pulls back slowly, not too far back but far enough to look into Ashton's eyes, and tugs on the ring in the corner of his lip. He looks just as overwhelmed as Ashton is and it spurs Ashton on to move his hand from the boys little tummy to his crotch. He lets out a soft  _ fuck _ at the combination of Luke's wet jeans and and his semi hard cock. Luke does the same, never taking his eyes away from Ashton. It's almost like a challenge. Like he's daring Ashton to be weird about it. He could never be weird about it, though. He could never be weird about anything with Luke. 

 

Luke lets out a groan as Ashton squeezes him through his jeans and Ashton is the one to whimper at that, bucking up into Luke's hand. Luke moves, then. Grips Ashton's biceps and flips them around, pressing Ashton into the wall before dropping to his knees. 

 

“Luke, your jeans. They're gonna hurt..” He mutters as he watches him unbuckle his belt. Luke just shrugs.

 

“I know.” He says as he leans forward to nuzzle into the soft tummy above Ashton's jeans. “I like it.”

 

~~~

 

After that first night it sort of becomes a thing. Not an  _ all the time  _ thing, but a thing all the same. Sometimes Luke just holds it, spends the day with a full bladder and waits until he and Ashton are alone. Ashton knows when that's the case, he can tell in the way Luke holds himself. That same blissful look in his eyes that he saw in the car all those months ago. 

 

Ashton never thought he'd be in this situation. Touring with the biggest boyband in the world alongside his boyfriend and two best friends and watching said boyfriend twiddle his thumbs in a hotel elevator. Knowing that in roughly 10 minutes time he'd be covered in his boyfriend's piss and then hopefully come. He'd always known that he was somewhat kinky, there'd always been things he'd got off on that we're far from vanilla. This was something else though, this was  _ piss.  _ Or, that's what he'd thought at first. Now it's just another thing added to his long list of kinks, he gets on with it. Embraces it. 

 

The elevator pings, signalling their floor and Ashton makes for the door instantly. He knows that Luke will follow behind him without hesitation. Luke catches up to him pretty quickly, slipping his hand into Ashton's. He smiles at him and when Luke returns it it's excited, squeezes his hand a little and Ashton smirks. 

 

“You've been holding today haven't you, Lukey boy?” He asks, amusement in his voice. 

 

Luke grins at him and nods, eyes sparking. “Yeah.” He says, it's soft and almost floaty. It's the tone Luke's voice has when he's about to give Ashton everything, when he's about to submit to him wholly and let Ashton see this side of him. The side that loves to feel dirty and ashamed. 

 

“C'mon then, dirty boy.” He smiles as they reach their door, quickly swiping the key card and opening the door for Luke. He bounds in happily, flopping down onto the bed and watches Ashton cross the room and sit down next to him. Ashton just watches Luke for a moment, grins at the dopey smile on his boyfriend's face before leaning forward to kiss him. 

Luke hums, responding to Ashton almost instantly. They sit like that for a while, kissing slowly, they haven't had the chance to be alone today and Ashton wants to savour it. Luke starts to get impatient though, squirming where he's sat and muttering nonsensically into Ashton's mouth.

 

“Ash, I need.” Luke mutters, one hand pressing down on his dick and the other holding the back of Ashton's neck. Ashton smirks against his mouth and quickly stands up, holding his hand out to Luke who takes it without hesitation. 

 

They'd made the mistake of doing this in a hotel room only once before, they learned quickly though. It's easier to power through come on the sheets than it is to ignore that there's piss  _ and  _ come all over them. So Ashton leads Luke through into the bathroom, backs him up against the wall and urges his legs up his hips. Luke catches on and jumps, wrapping his thighs around Ashton's waist. He takes to fumbling with Luke's button and fly briskly, leaves them open to palm Luke to full hardness through his jeans. Once Luke is whimpering Ashton dips his fingers below Luke's jeans pulling them down as much as he can whist Luke's legs are spread before reaching into the boys boxers to wrap his hand around his dick. 

 

“You okay, little one?” Ashton asks, jerking Luke slowly. 

 

Luke nods with a whine, hips circling. Both pushing into Ashton's fist and pulling away from it, desperate to let go and relieve the pressure in his bladder. Ashton picks up on it and removes his hand from Luke's dick, he receives a small whine in return but he knows Luke is grateful. 

 

“C'mon, dirty boy.” Ashton urges, hands dropping to hold Luke up by his little bum. Luke wraps his arms around Ashton's neck and cranes his neck forward to press his lips to his boyfriend's. Ashton moves a little to stop the strain on Luke's neck, kissing him back delicately. Luke starts to nod, a habit he'd picked up pretty quickly, to let Ashton know what was coming.  
“That's my boy.” Ashton smiles against Luke's lips as he starts to piss, softened dick sat outside of his boxers and soaking Ashton's tshirt and Luke's jeans. He could feel it's trickling down Luke's crotch and onto his hands and wrists. With a grunt he tightens his grip on Luke's ass, pushing forward to kiss Luke hungrily, Luke moans as he lets Ashton lick into his mouth, his bladder empty and both boys covered in his piss. 

 

“Ashton.” He groans and Ashton lets out a long steadying breath. Luke's hard again – Ashton had been the whole time – and rolling his hips. Ashton takes the hint, spits into his palm and wraps his hand around Luke's cock again. He wastes no time in starting to stroke him, head falling forward into Luke's neck as he ruts against him at the same time. He revels in the way Luke is like this, the way he gets only in this situation. All light and airy, he's almost helpless. There's an air of innocence in his face as he sits there, held between Ashton and the wall, doing his best to fuck into his boyfriend's piss covered fist.  
Ashton's rhythm speeds up as he chases his own orgasm, fucking against Luke like it's all he's ever wanted to do, jerking him the same. Both of them muttering to each other, babbling on, caught up in each other. Ashton groans a deep, long groan as Luke cries out, paints the front of his shirt with his come. His hands fly up to tangle in Ashton's hair and he thrusts against him, tugs on it a little more than lightly. It sends Ashton over the edge and he spills into his boxers with a grunt. 

 

“Fuck.” Luke pants as Ashton wraps his arms around the boys waist, lowering him back down to stand on the ground. 

  
“Yeah.” Ashton grins at him, still a little post-orgasm useless. It passes quickly though, his instinct to look after Luke much stronger. “Clothes off, dirty boy.” He smiles, striding over to the shower and turning it on. 

Luke strips quickly, scrunching his nose up at the small puddle on the floor. Ashton giggles at him as he strips himself, putting his hand under the spray of the water. Once he's decided it's hot enough he reaches a hand towards Luke. Of course, he takes it instantly and steps into the shower.

 

“You okay, sweetheart?” Ashton asks.

 

“Never been better.” Luke hums, wrapping his arms around Ashton with a smile. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at endings but what can ya do  
> I changed my url you can now follow me on tumblr @pissluke :~)


End file.
